


5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

by daydreamingstoryteller



Series: Mel's Olivarry Week 2017 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Soulmates, depends on how you view it, ish, sorta - Freeform, sorta? like kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Good and bad.Light and dark.Yin and Yang.Hero and villain.They’re not that much different.It’s how you perceive it that matters.All it takes…Isonelittlechange.Day 1 of Olivarry Week: Dark!Olivarry AU





	5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is late but time is an illusion so am i really late?
> 
> Anyway, I tried a different writing style this time and hopefully it fits this piece. Sorry for the mistakes (haven't edited yet oops) btw.

_Life_

 

_Death_

 

_Survival_

 

_Soulmates…_

 

_There are multiple universes out there -_

 

_As vast as the galaxy,_

 

_And as deep as space._

 

_Laws of physics state, that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction._

 

_Laws of the multiverse however, state that for every action taken in one universe, another universe exists with an equal but opposite reaction._

 

_There exist worlds that are exactly the opposite one another, and worlds where everything is the same except for one little change._

 

_While each world may have different laws, different people, different history or lore or science, some things stay the same throughout._

 

_Some say that while the worlds keep changing, there are always people who are tethered to each other by something more powerful than the universe itself_

 

_These people find each other in almost all the different universes, even if it’s in a different time, place or in a different way_

 

_In some universes, these pairs are brought together by markings on their skin._

 

_In others, it’s through colours._

 

_But in some, they meet, never knowing their real bond and they separate._

 

\--~--

 

“NO!!!!” Barry yelled as Zoom pushed a sword through his husband right in front of his eyes.

“You’ll never beat me Barry! And I won’t stop until everyone you love is dead!” Zoom cackled as he dropped the emerald archer at his feet and sped away.

“Ollie!!” Barry gasped as he ran over to him and pulled him close. “Please….please Oh god Ollie no. Don’t go….” Barry whispered.

“I’m sorry honey, I…love you.” Oliver choked out as he went limp and his eyes closed.

“Ollie…”

 

\--~--

_Good and bad._

 

_Light and dark._

 

_Yin and Yang._

 

_Hero and villain._

 

_They’re not that much different._

 

_It’s how you perceive it that matters._

 

_All it takes…_

 

_Is_

 

_one_

 

_little_

 

_change._

 

\--~--

 

“Well well well. I didn’t think you’d be after me this quickly Barry.” Zoom drawls. “It hasn’t even been a day since your precious husband died and yet here you are.”

“This. Ends. Now. Zoloman.” Barry spit out.

“What’re gonna do Flash? Kill me?” Zoom mocks and something he didn’t expect at all happened.

“Yea, I am.” Barry whispered. His lips curled up into an evil smirk, but his eyes only held vengeance and pain in them.  “Catch me if you can, _Hunter_.”

Barry sped off into the night, with those words. Being thrown off by Barry’s words, Zoom took a second to follow Barry.  They raced past the buildings, and trees until Barry swerved into a clearing off at the edge of Central City. All of a sudden he stopped and turned around.

Zoom reached Barry the next second and lifted him up by the neck, but Barry just smiled at him.

“What are you smiling about Barry? After I kill you, I’m going to kill everyone else you love. You lose Barry.”

“Actually, I win. And you’re the one that’s going to die right now.”

Before Zoom could retort, two arrows lodged itself into Zoom’s back. Shocked by the pain, Zoom let go of Barry, as five more arrows hit him in the back. Trying to pull them out, he realized that he was slowly losing consciousness. As his knees gave out on him, Barry strolled back into his view with a sword in his hand.  Barry grabbed Hunter’s chin and ripped his cowl off him.

“All seven of those arrows are filled with speedster-proof tranquilizers. You won’t be able to move very soon and lose consciousness in about twenty seconds. But I made sure that they won’t reduce the pain you’re about to feel.”

With that, Barry plunged the knife right through Zoloman’s chest – just like with Moira, with Oliver – and twisted it.

“AHHHHHH” Zoom screamed in agony.

“Oh and by the way, did I mention that the tranquilizers also slow down your healing abilities?  They do and so this just means that you won’t be able to heal from this. I won Zoloman.”

 

\--~--

 

_Change._

 

_Change is the only constant thing in any world._

 

_Everything changes with time…._

 

_And sometimes, change is an extremely bad thing._

 

\--~--

 

“Barry this isn’t you!” Caitlin yelled.

“Look at this, Barry! This isn’t justice, it’s plain murder. You can’t keep going on like this.” Cisco added.

“If Oliver didn’t get to live, then no one else gets to!”

“Bare please son… you’ve got to stop before you become like Zoom. You’re better than this. I raised you better than this. I love you son, come back to me.” Joe pleaded as he stood on the opposite side of the lab from Barry.

“No. You don’t love me. You never have. You just took me in and looked after me because you felt pity for putting my dad in jail. You’re not my father and you never will be! And no one is going to stop me from making sure that the bad guys don’t ever get away.” Barry retorted back as he glared at everyone in the labs.

“Barry, please, if you continue like this, we don’t have any other choice but to stop you.”

“Stop me? What’re gonna do? Kill me like I killed Zoom? You can’t even touch me.”

“No Barry. We can’t ever…we won’t kill you. Even if any of us had the heart to.” Caitlin whispered.

“But we will stop you Bare. Even if it kills us to do so.”

“Stop me with what Cisco?” Barry asks as he flings his arms wide open.

“With this.” Iris finishes her eyes start to sting.

She fires the speedforce canon at the shell of her best friend as the tears start to fall.

 

\--~--

 

_The thing about the speedforce is that it’s its own entity._

 

_It exists out of time._

 

_No one can predict what happens in it, or because of it._

 

\--~--

 

Fifteen minutes after Barry disappeared into the speedforce, imprisoned for ~~eternity~~ now, a blue portal opened up in the middle of the cortex.

“It’s Barry! Shit!” Cisco yelled as he saw his friend’s frame.

“The canon didn’t work?” Caitlin asked, scared for her and everyone else.

“Oh….the canon worked alright.” Barry spoke menacingly, as he walked out of the portal, head looking down. “I’m just from the future. Or well, I guess it’s more appropriate to say that I’m the God of Speed now. I mean, I did just spend 25 years or eternity in the speedforce. Time blurs when you’re a speedster imprisoned in your own personal nightmare.” Barry continued, as he slowly looked up to face them.

“Barry…you’re-“

“You like it? The scar’s a new addition but I think it makes my eyes pop more. Don’t you? It’s a little reminder from the speedforce. To remind me of what I’ve become now and the power I have. And it’s all thanks to all of you.”

“Barr-“

“Now it’s time for me to return the favour….”

 

\--~--

 

A masked figure walks up behind him.

“Well. You’re either not from around here or you’re just really stupid and brave.” He casually stated without turning around to look at the figure.

“I little bit of both actually.” The man drawled as he pulled up a bow and aimed an arrow at the speedster god’s head.

“Now you’ve got me intrigued.” He turns around to face the man as he sizes him up. “You do know that an arrow is not going to do anything for you.”

“I’ll take my chances. I’ve taken down plenty like you in my world.”

“So you’re from another Earth. Hm. You don’t look like the kind of person who travels to another Earth just to save it though.”

“Who said I’m here to save it? Got bored of ruling my world. I came here to take this one when I found out that you’re king here. And I figured I could use a challenge and some target practice.”

The speedster laughs. “You’re something else aren’t you? Who are you?”

“Al Sah-Him.”

“Savitar. So you wanna fight a god huh?”

“I don’t believe in gods. I’m just here for this world.”

“After I’m done with you, you’ll be praying to me to let you go. But before that, take off the mask. I’d like to see exactly who I’m gonna be killing.”

“I take off that mask, you leave that suit.”

“Deal. I don’t need that suit to kill you anyway.”

.

.

.

.

.

“Oliver?” “Bare?”

 

\--~--

 

_Sometimes people don’t get happy endings…_

 

\--~--

 

“My Barry died because of Ra’s Ah Ghul. So I killed him and took over the League. Taking over the entire world after that was a piece of cake.”

“Oliver died because of Zoom. I wasn’t fast enough to save him. I was weak and pathetic. But now, I’m so much more…”

“What happened to Zoom?”

“I killed him. I still remember his screams. They were like musical symphonies...”

“I know I came here for a fight.” Al Sah-Him started. “But what do you think about another proposition?”  He asked.  Savitar just looked at him silently.

“Partners?” Al Sah-Him asked as he held out his hand, as if waiting for a handshake.

After a few seconds of silence, Savitar replied. “Partners.”

He reached out and grabbed the outstretched hand and yanked the archer towards him.

As lips crashed against each other, rain started to pour and thunder rumbled through the night sky.

 

\--~--

 

_But somehow, even time and the multiverse can’t keep soulmates apart._

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Aurora's 'Murder Song' (from The Flash 3x22 Infantino Street) which I was listening to as I wrote this. Hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> Ps: comments give me life and writing inspiration (esp when I've got some cool ideas for the rest of the days *winks*)


End file.
